Kind Hands
by mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91
Summary: April Rhodes comes to Will Schuester again. But this time is a little different, she's sick and her boyfriend has kicked her out because of it. How does Will React?
1. Chapter 1

Kind Hands

**A/N: This might or might not be a one shot. April comes to Will during the dead of winter. She doesn't feel that great, but doesn't realize she has the flu. Will takes care of her until she's healthy again. Random idea I got when reading world geography… **

**A/N2: I don't own Glee… or Kristin Chenoweth… boo. **

**gLee!**

**WILL SCHUESTER'S APARTMENT  
****FRIDAY DECEMBER 15, 2010  
****2PM**

_WILL'S POV_

I'm sitting on the couch, watching TV, because that's all there is to do that doesn't involve going out in this nasty snow storm. I hear my doorbell ring and get up to see who could possibly be out in this horrible weather.

April Rhodes. Her blonde, curly hair is damp from being out in the snow with out a big coat, she's shivering and doesn't look very healthy. I immediately open the door and she smiles weakly at me before sneezing. "April?" I ask.

"Will, I really need someplace to stay. I'm freezing, and I don't feel good… please…" she begs, she sounds terrible, she's completely stuffed up, her cheeks are flushed, and she's got dark circles under her eyes.

"Come in now. You don't need to be in this cold anymore, it will just make yours worse…" I tell her, trying to make her smile. She looks longingly into my living room at the couch with my flannel blanket on it, and that's when I notice how weak she really is.

"I just want to sleep Will. He k…kicked me out a few days ago when I started getting sick. I've been trying to find somewhere to stay since Wednesday…" she says, her voice small and hoarse.

"Go lay down on the couch April. I'm making you some hot tea, and a doctor's appointment." I say to her, walking into the kitchen to find my thermometer and start the tea.

Five minutes later, I'm back in the living room with a warm cup of hot tea and my thermometer, but she's out like a light bulb. I'm really worried about her, so I gently put my hand on her shoulder. "April?"

"Will…" she moans, completely exhausted.

"Hey, I know you want to sleep, just let me take your temperature and I really want you to take a few sips of this first…" I calmly explain.

She reluctantly sticks the thermometer under her tongue and looks at me with some of the saddest eyes I've ever seen. I smile at her, trying to let her know she'll be okay if she lets me take care of her. When the thermometer beeps a minute later she hands it to me, "102.5, I'm getting you some Tylenol."

"Why are you being so nice Will?" she timidly croaks.

"Because, unlike the jerk who kicked you out, I care. I want you to be happy, and finally achieve your goals…" I tell her when I get back with the red pills and a small glass of water.

She gulps down the pills, reaches for the tea, and holds it in her hands to warm them up. "You're gonna be okay, I'm going to take care of you until you get better. It's winter break, so I don't have to worry about work." I tell her, rubbing her shoulder.

She gives me a weak smile and yawns, "Just lay down and close your eyes, I'm not leaving you, it's going to be okay." I reassure her.

Almost instantly her eyes close and she's out. I sit there watching her sleep for almost ten minutes before a coughing fit wakes her up. She sits up crying, "I hate being sick…"

I'm rubbing calming circles on her back, with a glass of water in the other hand, "I know. It's not fun, I'm going to help you get better, I promise…"

She sniffles a few times and then she's sobbing. "I'm a horrible person Will. You shouldn't be taking care of me…"

"Hey, now. You're not horrible, why do you say that?" I ask, slightly worried about the situation she's been in.

"He… told me I was… he said that… that good girls don't get sick, they always take care of themselves and never ask anybody to do something for them…" she sobs, beginning to choke on her words.

I hug her, "No April. Everybody gets sick every once in a while, you can always ask me if you need anything… he was mean and completely wrong when he said that. You just need to rest and focus on getting better right now, okay?"

She continues to hang on to me and cry for a few minutes but doesn't say anything. "Hey, April? I really want you to lay down and try to get some rest. I won't go anywhere, I promise…"

The blonde woman sighs and lays back down on the couch. I cover her up with one of my big flannel blankets and realize she's still crying. She looks at me for a while, "I never wanna leave you Will. You're the only guy that's always nice to me…"

"Shhh… there are lots of really nice people out there. Lets just focus on getting you healthy again okay?" I reply.

I stay there, kneeling by her side for almost twenty minutes before she falls asleep. I gently put my hand on her forehead, she still has her fever, but it will eventually go away. I manage to quietly make her a doctors appointment for Monday afternoon, and have texted Emma.

Emma and I are really good friends right now, she needs to know that I'm taking care of April because she's sick and needs a place to stay. Emma asked me if I needed her to come over, but I told her everything was under control and I would let her know if things changed.

April has been asleep for less than an hour and is coughing again, "WILL" she croaks between coughs.

"I'm right here…" I tell her, kneeling down by her side again. "Shhh… shhh… shhh…"

She reaches for the glass of water and I hand it to her so she doesn't have to get up. "How're you feeling?" I ask.

"Eh… crappy…" she whimpers.

I gently put my hand on her forehead, "I'm gonna check your temperature again…"

"Fine." she pouts, letting me put the thermometer in her mouth. It beeps a few minutes later, "101.2" She smiles weakly, but doesn't say anything.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened Wednesday?" I ask.

"No… I just wanna sleep. I don't think I can do anything else…" she yawns.

"Okay, but if you ever wanna talk, you can always talk to me, or I can call Emma. I let her know you were here, just in case you needed something…" I reply.

"Clothes…" she sighs, tugging at her thin purple long sleeve shirt.

That's when I realize she has nothing with her. My mind begins racing to figure out how to get her stuff. Definitely not tomorrow because the man will be home from work all day, maybe Monday after or before her doctors appointment.

"Hey, I made you a doctors appointment for Monday. We could swing by your place to pick up some stuff then…" I suggest.

"He works from home…" She moans.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get Emma to come with us and we'll make sure he doesn't hurt you while you're getting your stuff." I reassure her.

"Whatever Will. I'm exhausted." she whines.

"Okay. You need your rest, I'm going to get my computer and start trying to find songs for our new set list." I tell her.

She's definitely going to need more than just me helping her get over her cold. She's in a difficult relationship, and might need some counseling. This is going to be difficult, but worth it, because I'm glad she came to me when she did. I'm afraid if she waited any longer, she'd be worse off than she already is.

**gLee!**

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. This was just a completely random idea that I came up with out of nowhere. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kind Hands

**A/N: This might or might not be a one shot. April comes to Will during the dead of winter. She doesn't feel that great, but doesn't realize she has the flu. Will takes care of her until she's healthy again. Random idea I got when reading world geography… **

**A/N2: I don't own Glee… or Kristin Chenoweth… boo. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Hey, I made you a doctors appointment for Monday. We could swing by your place to pick up some stuff then…" I suggest.

"He works from home…" She moans.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get Emma to come with us and we'll make sure he doesn't hurt you while you're getting your stuff." I reassure her.

"Whatever Will. I'm exhausted." she whines.

"Okay. You need your rest, I'm going to get my computer and start trying to find songs for our new set list." I tell her.

She's definitely going to need more than just me helping her get over her cold. She's in a difficult relationship, and might need some counseling. This is going to be difficult, but worth it, because I'm glad she came to me when she did. I'm afraid if she waited any longer, she'd be worse off than she already is.

**gLee!**

**WILL SCHUESTER'S APARTMENT**

**4pm**

She's been asleep for almost an hour. I'm worried about her, yeah, she's tiny, but she looked smaller, like she hasn't been eating. I could talk to her about it, or just mention something to the doctor about it on Monday. I'll just wait and figure something out after I make something to eat, and see how much she eats.

I hear her crying from the living room, so I get up, and quickly make my way there, "Hey, April…"

She closes her eyes as the tears stream down her face. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"B… bad dream…" she croaks.

_What on earth has she been through? _My mind is racing trying to figure out what could be causing her nightmares. "Shhh… do you wanna talk to me about it?" I calmly ask.

"It's him Will…" she sniffles.

"The man who kicked you out?"

She nods, letting more tears fall. "All he wanted was a kid. And I wasn't ready yet. I just couldn't do it… he still wanted me to try…"

Now she's sobbing. That bastard's probably forced her to do the unthinkable with him, and I can only imagine how horrible that must've been.

"April…did he ever… hurt you?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"I thought he was gonna, on Wednesday. That's when he wanted to… try. I told him I wasn't feeling good, and he basically told me I wasn't good enough for him and told me I had a minute to leave." She whimpers.

"Is that why you only have your purse?" I ask, beginning to get an idea of what she's going through.

She nods, and looks at me with so much hurt in her eyes, my heart is breaking for her. "It'll be okay. I'm gonna help you get over this cold and then we'll figure out what we're gonna do about that guy." I tell her.

"Nothing. We're doing nothing about him. He knows I didn't graduate, he knows I don't have a job, or a place to stay, hr just wants to make my life a living hell. I'm just gonna get my stuff and leave without him knowing." She frantically replies.

"Shhh… calm down. Don't get yourself all worked up right now, okay. We need to focus on one thing at a time, and right now it's your health." I calmly explain.

She sighs, leans back on the couch and closes her eyes. After a few minutes I notice her tiny body shivering, she's still in her damp clothes. "April, do you want to take a warm shower?, and I can throw your clothes in the wash. Until they're done you can put on some of my sweats"

"I don't have any of my hair stuff…" She whines.

"It'll be okay for a day or two. Besides, you're not well enough to go anywhere anyways." I reassure her.

"Fine." she pouts like a little girl, but then again, she doesn't feel good, she's been in a rough spot for a few days, and has hardly any of her stuff.

"Just let me check your temperature really quick first." I tell her, grabbing the thermometer off the coffee table. A minute and a half later it beeps, telling me that she still has a fever. "You still have a fever, but I cant give you any more Tylenol for a few hours."

She whimpers and lies back down. "I hate this…"

"I know, I hate that he kicked you out when you're sick in the dead of winter. I wish you didn't have to go through this." I reply to her.

"I hate life Will…" she quietly says.

"No, April, don't say that. I'm gonna help you get things straightened out. It'll be okay." I reassure her.

She's crying again. Geeze, what did this sorry excuse for a man do to her. What she's told me is definitely not the full story. I may talk to the doctor or Emma and see if there's someone that can talk to her about what she's been through.

The only thing I can think of doing right now, is rubbing her shoulder while she cries. "Shhh… Shhh… you're gonna be okay."

Eventually, she calms down. Her eyes are closed and she's sniffling and still shivering. I pull the blanket up over her shoulders, sit down on the chair, and pick up my book. She sleeps for another hour, this makes me wonder how much sleep she's gotten in the past three days.

Her eyes flutter open, "Wh… what time is it?"

"It's a little after five. Why don't you go rinse off in the shower, and I'll make something to eat." I suggest.

"I don't know Will. I don't think I can make myself take a shower." she replies.

"Do you want to eat first?" I ask, maybe if she eats something warm, she'll have a little bit of energy.

"That might be a better idea…" she replies.

"How about some soup?" before I can finish, her eyes light up. I smile at her, and I can tell she really wants to smile back, but there's something inside of her holding her back.

She sits up on the couch and grabs her purse off the coffee table. She gets her phone and iPod and I walk into the kitchen to start cooking. I hear her start humming a song that I've never heard before, and after a minute or two she's trying to sing, but her voice is so hoarse she's having a hard time. I'm gonna have to try really hard to keep her from singing, so she can get her voice back, and that's not going to be easy.

**A/N: I hope yall enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kind Hands

**A/N: This might or might not be a one shot. April comes to Will during the dead of winter. She doesn't feel that great, but doesn't realize she has the flu. Will takes care of her until she's healthy again. Random idea I got when reading world geography… **

**A/N2: I don't own Glee… or Kristin Chenoweth… boo. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"It's a little after five. Why don't you go rinse off in the shower, and I'll make something to eat." I suggest.

"I don't know Will. I don't think I can make myself take a shower." she replies.

"Do you want to eat first?" I ask, maybe if she eats something warm, she'll have a little bit of energy.

"That might be a better idea…" she replies.

"How about some soup?" before I can finish, her eyes light up. I smile at her, and I can tell she really wants to smile back, but there's something inside of her holding her back.

She sits up on the couch and grabs her purse off the coffee table. She gets her phone and iPod and I walk into the kitchen to start cooking. I hear her start humming a song that I've never heard before, and after a minute or two she's trying to sing, but her voice is so hoarse she's having a hard time. I'm gonna have to try really hard to keep her from singing, so she can get her voice back, and that's not going to be easy.

**gLee!**

**WILL SCHUESTER'S APARTMENT  
****5:15pm**

April drug herself into the kitchen when she could smell the soup. I was gonna bring it to her so she didn't have to get up, but I guess she wanted to come sit in here. "Hey, I was gonna bring it to you…" I calmly tell her.

"Really? No one's ever done that before…" she sadly says.

"Well, if you go sit back down on the couch, I'll bring it to you." I smile.

She smiles weakly and slowly makes her way back to the couch. I find my TV tray in the cabinet, and get her some more tea. "See, I was serious when I said I was gonna help you" I tell her.

"Thanks Will…" she coughs. I go back into the kitchen and get myself a bowl as well, because there's no reason for me to cook something else. I join her in the living room, and a quarter of the bowl is already gone. She must've been starving, part of me doesn't want to know what she's been through, but her talking about it is the only way it's gonna help her.

"How is it?" I ask, in attempt to get her to talk to me.

"Pretty good. I haven't eaten something this warm in…" she starts to explain, but starts coughing because her throat is so sore. It takes her a few minutes to stop coughing, when she finally does, she leans back on the couch, exhausted.

"Hey, I know you're really tired. Just try to eat a little bit more okay?" I calmly tell her.

"Will… I, don't know if I can…" she moans.

I put my glass on the coffee table, "Is everything okay?"

"My stomach hurts…" she whimpers. I move her tray off to the side, readjust her pillows, and put my hand on her shoulder, "Shhh… lay down for a minute. It'll be okay…"

She closes her eyes and puts her hand over her stomach. "I hate being sick…"

I rub her shoulder, "Shhh… I know. I'm going to get you some water, I'll be right back."

She nods, and lets out a tiny whimper. I come back in the living room and there are tears running down her cheeks, "April… I'm gonna take your temperature again."

She just sighs and reluctantly sticks the thermometer in her mouth. It beeps a minute and a half later, "103.1, Oh, April. If it gets any higher than this, I'm taking you to the ER."

"No!" She croaks.

"If it goes over 104, it's not good for your body. I'm gonna wait a few minutes and give you some more Tylenol." I explain.

April just whimpers. I hate seeing her like this, I really do. She's so weak, probably has the flu, and has basically nothing. She's trying to hide her tears, I however, know they're there. I really want her to tell me more about the man she's been with, but then again, she hardly talks about those kinds of things.

I get up and go back to the kitchen for another Tylenol. I have a bad feeling we're going to end up in the ER tonight. Her fever doesn't seem to want to go away. She's coughing again, it's getting worse. When I get back in the living room, she's shivering and crying.

"Hey… April?" I quietly say. She looks up at me, her eyes red from crying, with dark circles under them, that really stand out against her pale face.

"W… Will…" she croaks, barely able to talk.

"I want you to sit up so you can take this. Then I really want you to change out of your damp clothes. I have some sweats that you can wear." I tell her.

Her throat hurts so bad, all she does is nod. She reluctantly takes the pill, and gulps down some water. I have to help her up off the couch because she's so weak, we take slow, steady steps into my bedroom so she doesn't fall, or get dizzy.

"W… Will, I can't do this…" she whimpers.

"We're almost there. Just a few more steps…" I encourage her.

"I'm so tired Will…" she cries. Without thinking, I pick up her tiny body and carry her the rest of the way.

"Just try to stay awake for five more minutes okay? I really want you to get out of your damp clothes…" I tell her.

"Will, I can't…" she whimpers.

"You gotta stay with me, okay? Just while we do this, then you can sleep." I reassure her, digging through my drawer to find some sweats. I finally find a pair for her, but when I turn around, her eyes are closed. I sigh, and gently rub her shoulder. She cries when I wake her. My heart is breaking for her, she's struggling right now, and I just want her to get better.

"W…" she croaks.

"Shhh…" I say to her, laying a pair of grey sweats and an oversized red McKinley tee shirt on the bed. Hopefully these will be more comfortable for her than her damp skinny jeans, and thin long sleeve purple shirt.

"Hey, you can put these on, and I'll wash your clothes…" I explain.

She slowly sits up, and grabs the sweats off the bed. I have to help her get off the bed and into the bathroom. "I'll be right here if you need me…"

She nods and closes the door. Five minutes later, she comes out wearing my too big sweats, and I try really hard not to laugh. "D… don't laugh at me…" she squeaks.

"I'm not…" I smile as she hands me her clothes. "You can lay down on the bed and sleep for a few hours if you want."

She just nods and slowly climbs up onto the bed. I watch her yank back the sheets and lay down. I put her clothes on the end of the bed and cover her up. "I'll come check on you in about an hour." I smile, but she's already sound asleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story. To me, Will just seems like the kind of guy who would take care of somebody. And April is one of my favorite characters, so I thought it'd be a perfect fanfic. **


	4. Chapter 4

Kind Hands

**A/N: This might or might not be a one shot. April comes to Will during the dead of winter. She doesn't feel that great, but doesn't realize she has the flu. Will takes care of her until she's healthy again. Random idea I got when reading world geography… **

**A/N2: I don't own Glee… or Kristin Chenoweth… boo. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

She slowly sits up, and grabs the sweats off the bed. I have to help her get off the bed and into the bathroom. "I'll be right here if you need me…"

She nods and closes the door. Five minutes later, she comes out wearing my too big sweats, and I try really hard not to laugh. "D… don't laugh at me…" she squeaks.

"I'm not…" I smile as she hands me her clothes. "You can lay down on the bed and sleep for a few hours if you want."

She just nods and slowly climbs up onto the bed. I watch her yank back the sheets and lay down. I put her clothes on the end of the bed and cover her up. "I'll come check on you in about an hour." I smile, but she's already sound asleep.

**WILL'S APARTMENT **

**6:30PM**

April's been asleep for a good hour and a half. I've talked to Emma and she seemed worried about April, even though I know she thinks I slept with her. I think part of her worry came from the fact that she's so sick. Emma thinks I made a smart decision getting her the earliest possible doctors appointment, and asked if April wanted someone to go with her to collect her things from the man's house.

I am reading when I hear the too familiar cough coming from my bedroom. I get to my room as quickly as I can without scaring her, "Hey, how're you feeling?" I ask.

"Ugh. My head hurts, my throat hurts, my whole body hurts Will…" she whimpers.

"You probably have the flu. I'm checking your temperature and if it's over 104, I'm taking you to the ER." I explain to her.

"I don't wanna go to the ER!" she cries, right now, she looks scared, like they're going to find something that she doesn't want anyone else to know about.

"Why not?" I ask, sitting down on the end of the bed.

She hangs her head, "I'm scared…" she whimpers.

I scoot closer to her, "I'm not going to leave you. I'll stay with you the whole time you have to be there and make sure nothing bad happens to you."

Tears fall from her eyes again, "He's hit me… I have bruises. They're going to find them and think you did it…"

"No, April. That won't happen, I'll explain to the doctor what's going on. It'll be okay, trust me…" I reassure her.

"It… hurts so bad Will. Every time I move, it hurts." she cries, leaning into me.

I gently wrap my arm around her shoulder, "Where does it hurt, April?"

"My… my stomach. My thighs, my…." she sobs.

"Oh, April. If we don't go to the ER tonight, you really need to tell the doctor on Monday, so she can help you." I reply, as calm as I can keep myself right now.

She just nods and continues to cry, "Hey, I really need to check your temperature again." I slowly say to her.

She lifts her head up and slowly lays back down on the bed, "I'm scared Will…"

"You're going to be okay, just take a couple of deep breaths, and try to relax a little bit. I'll be right back." I reassure her.

I feel like I'm sprinting as I head to my kitchen to get the thermometer and get back into my bedroom. She's still crying when I get back, I try to hide my anxiousness as I gently put the thermometer in her mouth. There's so much fear in her eyes, it's scaring me. When the thing beeps a minute and a half later, I sigh as I read it.

"103.7..."

A fresh wave of tears start streaming down her face, "Don't take me to the ER Will!" she begs.

"It looks like I'm going to have to April. I don't want to, but your fever doesn't want to go away…" I calmly reply.

She just hangs her head, "He's gonna hurt me if they find out…"

"Listen April, as long as you're with me, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, okay? When I say I wanna take you to the ER, I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get any sicker than you already are. The doctors there are going to help you, and they're going to have to ask you about your bruises…" I explain.

She looks at me like she wants to believe me. I know she does, but there's fear inside of her that's holding her back.

"They… they're gonna call the police. But the police won't believe me, I have like nothing Will. You don't have to spend your money on me…" she whimpers.

My heart begins to break for her when she says this, "April, you've gotta let someone take care of you every once in a while. Don't worry about my money, okay? I don't want you to worry about anything right now, I just want you to focus on getting better…"

She opens her mouth to say something, but instead she starts coughing. It's not just a light cough either, it's deep coughs that take every ounce of strength she has away from her. When she finally stops coughing, she leans back and closes her eyes.

I let her rest for a few minutes while I gather a few things, my shoes, wallet, phone and car keys. "April, honey, listen, my car is really close to the door. If I can have you walk at least to the door, I'll carry you the rest of the way…"

She struggles to sit up and I have to help her get off the bed. "I can't wear my heels Will…" she whimpers.

"Hey, my slippers are right there, just put those on. It'll be okay…" I reply.

She slowly walks over to them and slides her tiny feet into them. I smile at her as she tries to make her way into the living room, with me following close behind. I have to help her when she tries to grab her purse from the coffee table. Once we get to the door, I pick her up as gently as I can and carry her to my car. She's not heavy at all, which scares me, because she feels like she weighs under a hundred pounds.

Her terrified eyes meet mine and I give her a reassuring smile. She's trying really hard not to cry, and I'm not really sure if it's because she doesn't want me to know how much pain she's in, or if she doesn't want to me to know how scared she really is. Honestly, I think it's a little bit of both.

We finally get to my car and I gently sit her in the passenger seat, being careful of whatever bruises may be on her chest and stomach as I buckle her seat belt. She's shivering so I grab the blanket out of my back seat and cover her up. Once I get her settled, I make my way around the car and into the driver's side and start the car.

**gLee!**

**MEMORIAL HOSPITAL EMERGENCY ROOM**  
**7PM**

I try to drive within the speed limit on my way to the ER, which surprises me that I'm only going five miles over. We finally get to the ER fifteen minutes later and she's struggling to stay awake. I park in the closest parking place, "April, just hang tight, I'm gonna carry you…"

She just nods, and starts to cough. I run around my car, and pick her up as gently as possible. I get to about the awning where the ambulances pull up and I'm met by a short, redheaded nurse. The nurse gets one look at April and grabs a stretcher. I lay the tiny blonde on the stretcher and she reaches out for my hand like a small child. I grab hers and squeeze it.

"What's wrong?" the redheaded woman asks me.

"She's got a fever of 103.7, she's been coughing and hasn't eaten very much…" I explain.

"The fever's your main concern then?" the woman asks.

"Yes ma'am." I reply. I watch as she starts listening to April's lungs, and starts pushing the stretcher inside, "We need O2 on her ASAP!"

April looks terrified as they wheel her into a room and freaks out when half a dozen nurses and doctors enter the room at once. "Sir, you're going to have to wait outside for a few minutes… she's having trouble breathing, we need to get her stable…" the redheaded nurse explains.

April looks at me, and won't let go of my hand. A blonde nurse slowly approaches her side, "Miss, can you tell me your name?"

"April Rhodes…" she squeaks. Hopefully this nurse will distract her from the other one that's taking her vitals, and shooting worried looks in my direction. The nurse that was talking to April, comes to me, "Are you related to Miss Rhodes?"

"No ma'am. I'm a close friend." I answer. I notice a third nurse begin to ask April if she's allergic to anything and some questions about her medical history. The nurse that was talking to me realizes that I'm still holding April's hand.

"by close friend, does that mean you are in a relationship with her?" she asks.

"No, if I was, I would have said so. She came to me because her current relationship has started getting rocky. Her boyfriend kicked her out when she started getting sick a few days ago, and she came to me this afternoon. Her fever kept going up, even after I gave her Tylenol, and she was coughing quite a bit…" I explain.

The blonde nurse turns around, "She's got a high fever. We need to ice her down."

I feel April's tiny hand squeeze mine and notice tears streaming down her face, "Shhh, you're gonna be okay. Just try to take some deep breaths, they're afraid you're having trouble breathing…" I say to her.

She's about to and then the nurse explains that she's going to have to put a gown on, so they can start icing her body to help reduce her fever. I know she's even more scared because she's squeezing the life out of my hand. "Will… he's gonna hurt me if they find out…" she cries.

The nurses look at me concerned. I have to explain to them that she's been hit by him, and it's left bruises, but I'm not exactly sure where because she hasn't told me exactly. A male nurse comes in with two gowns, "I wasn't sure if you wanted one of the children's gowns, they're a little bit smaller and easier to move around in…"

Her eyes are shut tight and she's crushing my hand. The redheaded nurse pulls him aside, "Now she's more than just a high fever, we might be dealing with a sexual assault victim as well. So I'd suggest that you eave the gowns here and alert Paige."

The blonde nurse realizes how scared April is, "Honey, I really want you to open your eyes and look at me…"

April reluctantly obeys the woman, but doesn't say anything. "You have a really high fever, so we're going to put some ice around your body to help it cool off. Will's told me about what happened with the other guy, and we need to know if he's done anything to you."

I swear the circulation in my hand is gone. She's using all of her strength to hold it. I watch her nod in agreement, but she's not saying anything.

"Was that a yes he's done something? Or was it just for the ice?" the woman asks. She looks at me, thinking I might be able to get something out of April.

I look her in the eyes, "April, you need to tell her what you told me while we were at my apartment. She can help you get better, but she needs to know what's wrong first."

"He… he…"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Ah, I'm loving this. Let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas as to what should happen to April, I want both what he's done to her and what's going to happen with her and Will. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Kind Hands

**A/N: This is definitely not going to be a one shot. April comes to Will during the dead of winter. She doesn't feel that great, but doesn't realize she has the flu. Will takes care of her until she's healthy again. Random idea I got when reading world geography… **

**A/N2: I don't own Glee… or Kristin Chenoweth… boo. **

**A/N3: Oh, new background on my laptop = Matthew Morrison! One of my friends gave me the idea, because he's her background I don't like opening things now because it covers up his cute face.**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

The blonde nurse realizes how scared April is, "Honey, I really want you to open your eyes and look at me…"

April reluctantly obeys the woman, but doesn't say anything. "You have a really high fever, so we're going to put some ice around your body to help it cool off. Will's told me about what happened with the other guy, and we need to know if he's done anything to you."

I swear the circulation in my hand is gone. She's using all of her strength to hold it. I watch her nod in agreement, but she's not saying anything.

"Was that a yes he's done something? Or was it just for the ice?" the woman asks. She looks at me, thinking I might be able to get something out of April.

I look her in the eyes, "April, you need to tell her what you told me while we were at my apartment. She can help you get better, but she needs to know what's wrong first."

"He… he…"

**gLee!**

**MEMORIAL HOSPITAL ER  
****7:15PM**

She's not only squeezing the circulation from my hand, she's shaking. "April?" the blonde nurse calmly asks.

"HE WANTED ME TO HAVE HIS KIDS…. I DIDN'T, HE HIT ME, THEN HIS PHONE RANG, AND I GOT UP. THEN HE KICKED ME OUT…" she screams, and starts sobbing.

I'm just standing there in shock. I can't believe someone would do something like that to her. Now I know why she's so scared.

The woman sighs, "Shhh, April. Take some deep breaths, okay? It's okay… shhh."

April starts screaming when the doctor comes in the room, her heart monitor is racing, and she's still crushing my hand. The redheaded nurse who has been in here the whole time monitoring her vitals, notices her reaction, "Dr. Wisely, she's also a sexual assault victim. So it'd be best if we got Dr. Bennett in here. I'd rather her work with April…"

"Fine…" he replies and leaves the room.

A nurse comes in with the ice that they're planning on using to cool her body.

"April, hey, you need to let them help you. I know you probably don't want to let go, but you're crushing my hand, I'll let you hold the other one…" I explain.

She timidly looks at me and releases her grip of my hand and instantly grabs hold of the other one. I try to stretch out the muscles in my hand to relieve some of the pain, and numbness. The nurse that has just come in the room notices, and smiles. The blonde nurse is trying to get April to change into the gown so they can better examine her.

"Okay, April, I need you to sit up so we can change you into the gown now…" the woman explains. "Will, do you think you could help me?"

"Sure.." I reply.

"Okay, I need you to help her sit up while I grab the gown." she explains.

I look at April, she seems to have calmed down just a little bit, "April, I want you to sit up, don't worry, I'm going to hold you up while the nurse helps you change into the gown…"

The nurse comes back over to the bed with the smaller gown and instructs April to take her shirt off so she can wrap the gown around her. I notice her body tense up at first, but then she relaxes when I squeeze her hand. It takes a few minutes, but we are able to get the gown on her. The nurse explains that she'll also have to take off her sweat pants so they can examine her. She's reluctant at first, but after my offer to step outside for a minute, she agrees and the nurse opens the door when it's okay for me to come back in.

She looks even more relaxed now that they've got her comfortably situated on the bed, checking her vitals. "Temp's 103.9, we need that ice…" the redheaded nurse says.

I watch as they lower her bed to a more flat position and as they start icing different parts of her body. The redheaded nurse has started examining her and is listening to her breathe. She smiles and looks at April, "Honey, can you bring your knees up to help relax your stomach muscles a little, so I can make sure everything's okay?"

Now April is more willing to respond, slowly brings her knees up. "I'm gonna bring your gown up just a little bit, so I can get a better look…"

April cringes as she lifts the gown to her chest. I'm shocked at the bruises that are there. It seems like he grabbed her around her chest, they look like hands. "April… did the man that kicked you out do this to you?" the nurse asks.

She nods and closes her eyes. "Honey, what did he do? You need to tell us so we can help you…" the woman asks.

"I… can't… he's… gonna… kill… me…" she cries.

"April, they're not going to let anyone hurt you as long as you're in this hospital or with me. You really need to tell her what happened." I reassure her.

She looks at the nurse, "He, wanted to have sex with me. I wasn't feeling good, so I said no. he then grabbed me and threw me down on the bed, he… told me not to move or scream, cuz he would kill me… he told me I was gonna be a mommy whether I liked it or not… then his phone rang…"

"Oh, April. You're lucky. You're lucky his phone rang, so you had time to escape, lucky your friend was close by, and you're lucky he's taking care of you." she says, smiling at her.

"I… only came to him this afternoon. I was too scared, so I just hung around in different stores, bars, hotel lobbies, until I started feeling really bad this morning… that's when I decided to find Will…" April explains.

"April… you could have called me right away, I would have came and gotten you…" I reply.

"I couldn't Will. I was afraid he'd find me if he knew where I was… so I basically hid until this morning…" she whimpers.

I watch as the nurse is listening to her stomach while she talks, I guess she's doing this because April is distracted right now. Before I can say anything back to April, I hear the nurse, "I want you to let me know if it hurts at all when I touch your stomach…"

April nods and watches the woman lightly press on her stomach and when she gets to the bruises, April whimpers. "Honey, that's right on your ribs. We might need to do a chest x-ray to make sure none of them are broken…"

"It… hurt so bad when he grabbed me… he squeezed me like I was a stuffed animal…" she cries.

"Shhh, April. We're going to take care of everything. I really want you to relax, your fever's still really high. I just want to talk to Will for a few minutes…" the woman says to her.

She shakes her head no, afraid to be left alone I give her a reassuring smile, but I don't think it helped much. "April, I promise you, I'll be back soon…"

She just nods, and tears fall from her eyes. I follow the nurse outside.

"I'm really worried about Miss Rhodes' condition right now…" the woman says to me. I finally get a chance to read her nametag, Julia Gregory.

"I am too. I did schedule her a doctors appointment for Monday, but she just wasn't getting any better. And she seemed to be in some pain. So I decided to bring her in." I explain.

"Is there any family that we could contact, just to let them know what's going on? She needs all the support she can get right now. She seems pretty shaken up about her attack." she says.

"I could try to call her parents. But they don't really recognize her as their daughter anymore. I don't think she'd want them to know what she's been through lately. She basically has nothing, except for what she came into my house with…" I reply.

"Oh. I'm guessing this hasn't been reported yet. Because it's hospital policy that we report something like this to the police, so they can take action…" she explains.

"No. I haven't talked to her about that yet, because I've been focused on her fever and making sure she's okay." I tell her.

"Okay. My biggest concerns are her fever and her ribs. I think the injuries she has to her ribs might be the reason why she was having some trouble breathing earlier. I still want to do a chest x-ray, to make sure none of her ribs are broken." the nurse tells me, and walks back in the room.

I'm still standing in the same spot, dumbfounded at what's happening. I can't believe that I'm in the ER with April, who's about to get a chest x-ray because she might have broken ribs. On top of that, she still has a high fever and hasn't really eaten much. I turn around and look at her through the window. The nurse is talking to her and she's just nodding, and to me it looks like they're prepping her to put in an IV. I'm not too surprised they're doing this either, she really needs the fluids and probably some antibiotics as well. She's starting to get scared again when they're about to put the needle in her hand, so I decide to walk back into the room.

"WILL…" she squeaks. She wanted to scream, but it didn't really work.

"Hey, April. Shhh, I'm here, it's okay." I calmly say to her, as I grab her other hand. I realize that the nurses are about to poke her with the needle, "Squeeze my hand when I count to three…"

I count to three and she almost crushes my hand as the nurse sticks the IV needle in her other hand. For almost five minutes after the needle enters her hand, she's crushing mine, "it's over… they got the IV in… it's okay."

She weakly smiles at me but doesn't say anything. I smile back as she slowly lets go of my hand and leans her head back on the pillows. I notice a female doctor enter the room, "April… we're ready to take you into the x-ray room, nurse Gregory will wheel you in there, and if you want to, your friend can be in the room with you…" "I'm going to go let them know you're ready…"

Her terrified eyes meet mine and I smile. She yawns and quietly mumbles, "don't leave me…"

**A/N: I was informed by a certain reader, Broadwaybabe WA, that she threw her phone at the bed while reading the last chapter when I left a cliffhanger. SO, here is another small cliffhanger, this time it's not as big as the last one. Please read & review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kind Hands

**A/N: This is definitely not going to be a one shot. April comes to Will during the dead of winter. She doesn't feel that great, but doesn't realize she has the flu. Will takes care of her until she's healthy again. Random idea I got when reading world geography… **

**A/N2: I don't own Glee… or Kristin Chenoweth… boo. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"WILL…" she squeaks. She wanted to scream, but it didn't really work.

"Hey, April. Shhh, I'm here, it's okay." I calmly say to her, as I grab her other hand. I realize that the nurses are about to poke her with the needle, "Squeeze my hand when I count to three…"

I count to three and she almost crushes my hand as the nurse sticks the IV needle in her other hand. For almost five minutes after the needle enters her hand, she's crushing mine, "it's over… they got the IV in… it's okay."

She weakly smiles at me but doesn't say anything. I smile back as she slowly lets go of my hand and leans her head back on the pillows. I notice a female doctor enter the room, "April… we're ready to take you into the x-ray room, nurse Gregory will wheel you in there, and if you want to, your friend can be in the room with you…" "I'm going to go let them know you're ready…"

Her terrified eyes meet mine and I smile. She yawns and quietly mumbles, "don't leave me…"

**gLee!**

**4 HOURS LATER  
****11:15PM  
****APRIL'S ROOM**

_WILL'S POV_

The chest x-ray took everything out of her. She was sound asleep afterwards. I think some of the medicine they put her on made her sleepy as well. She ended up having one broken and two fractured ribs. That bastard is gonna pay for what he's done to her. She's not only sick, but traumatized, the nurse explained that to me earlier. Her reactions make sense though, she's afraid he's going to find her and hurt her some more. The police have been notified, came by, but she was sound asleep so they didn't talk to her. They did ask me a few questions though, about her background and if I could think of anybody who'd want to hurt her. I told them about her boyfriend and that he was the one she ran away from. They left me their card and instructed me to have her call in the morning. Yeah, right she's gonna fight about that one.

The nurse comes in to check her vitals. She notices that I'm still awake and smiles. "Has she been sleeping okay? Or has she woken up at all?"

"She's sound asleep. And she's been that way for a good two hours. Which is more than she ever got at my house…" I answer.

"That's good. Her fever's gone down, a lot. It's only 101.4 now. So I'm sure she's feeling a little better." she's gently listening to April's breathing and smiles.

I'm shocked that she doesn't wake up at the touch, but she's partially drugged up. "Do you want me to let you know if she wakes up?" I ask.

"You can. But it's not really necessary. If she starts sweating you might want to let us know, because that's a sign that her fever's breaking." the brunette woman explains. "Since she's sleeping right now, you might to get a little shut eye yourself. It'll be a long night if you sit up watching her…"

I nod and smile as she leaves the room. I bring the two chairs in the room together as quietly as possible and lay down on them, and close my eyes. This is definitely going to be painful in the morning, but it doesn't really matter right now. I'm not leaving April. She's too scared to be left alone, and I'm afraid she'd think I abandoned her if I left. I finally get to sleep at about 11:45.

I'm awakened by a light whimpering and glance down at my watch. 3:45AM. Oh, April. I get up and realize my sleeping position wasn't the smartest of ideas. My neck is killing me, but it's nothing compared to her broken rib. I stand up and walk over to her bed. Her hair is lined with beads of sweat and she's crying. I put my hand on her forehead, wipe the sweat away and smile because her fever's gone.

"Hey, shhh… you're okay." I calmly says to her.

"I… saw him Will…. HIM…" she cries.

"April, sweetie, he's not here. It's me, I'm not gonna let him hurt you." I reply.

"He's in my head… he tried to kill me Will. He wanted to hurt you…" she whines.

"Shhh. No, honey. It was just a bad dream. You're in the hospital, safe. I need to get the nurse though, your fever looks like it's gone down a lot. You're sweating, so that tells me your fever broke…" I slowly say.

She sits up and hugs me, crying. I sigh and secretly click the nurses button. I sit down next to her and gently hug her back, being careful of her ribs. She hiccups into my shoulder a few times and is back asleep on my lap when the nurse gets in the room. "Is she okay?" the woman asks.

"Her fever broke. But she also had a nightmare. She's sleeping again though…" I answer.

The woman smiles, puts her chart down on the bed and gently places her hand on April's forehead. She nods and pulls the thermometer out of her pocket. She gently runs it across April's forehead and it beeps a few seconds later. "98.7. It's definitely broken, do you have any idea how long it's been this way?"

"I'm not really sure. She woke up about five minutes ago and was sweating, and also crying because she'd had a nightmare." I answer.

"It's okay. The good thing is that her temp is back to normal." the woman replies. She glances at April's monitors and sighs, "Her heart rate's a little high. Can we wake her up so I can make sure everything's okay?"

I nod, and gently rub her back, "April, sweetie. The nurse wants to check and make sure everything's okay… can you open your eyes for a few minutes?"

April's eyes open, but they're terrified, the nurse notices. "Honey, I just want to listen to your heart and lungs okay? Then you can go right back to sleep…"

I'm surprised when April nods and sits up as straight as she can with her broken rib. I grab her hand that' s closest to my body. The woman pulls up a chair and sits down. She gently places the stethoscope on April's chest and April leans her head on my shoulder.

A few minutes later, "April, every time I move my stethoscope, I want you to take a deep breath…" the woman instructs.

April nods and slowly, but surely they get through the exam. I glance over at April's face and her eyes are closed, and she's breathing pretty steady. I sigh, she's sleeping on my lap. I try to nonverbally communicate with the nurse that she's fallen asleep. The woman nods and helps me gently lay her back down on the bed and get her covered back up. We both watch her for a few minutes and then the nurse smiles and leaves.

I lay back down on my uncomfortable bed and get to sleep eventually. The next time I wake up, it's 8AM. I sit up and stretch my neck, man that was definitely not the best way to sleep. I slowly walk over to April's bedside and notice that she's still sleeping. She rolls over onto the side that her broken rib is on, her facial expression changes, and she wakes up.

Her sad eyes meet mine and I gently put my arm on her shoulder, "Hey, try to stay off that side, okay? That's where your broken rib is, so it's going to hurt when you lay on it…"

She just nods and I guide her to a more flat position. "I don't wanna be here anymore…" she whimpers.

"I know. Your fever broke really early this morning, but because of your rib, the doctor said she wants to keep you here throughout the afternoon. She also wants to make sure your fever doesn't go back up, and if it doesn't, we'll probably leave here later this afternoon or tomorrow morning…" I explain.

"I wanna go back to your place Will… I hate being here." she protests.

"I want to go home too, but we need to keep you here for a while to make sure everything's okay. Oh, and I know you don't want to, but the police came by yesterday and talked to me. You were sleeping and the detective didn't want to wake you up. She asked if I could call her this morning because she wanted to talk to you." I reply.

"I'm not talking to the police Will! He's gonna find out and he's gonna lie and say he didn't hurt me. He's gonna tell them that I basically have nothing and I'm worthless and they shouldn't care about me" she cries.

"That's not true April. The police don't care if you don't have anything, if he's hurt you, they're going to do something about it. They'll help you get your stuff together and they can help you sort through every thing that's happened…" I reassure her.

Before she says anything else, the doctor comes in. "Good morning Miss Rhodes. You look like you're feeling a little better today…"

April nods shyly and watches the woman take her temperature and listen to her lungs. "How do your ribs feel today?"

"Okay…" April replies.

"She tried to roll over onto the side where the one is broken, so I think they might be bothering her just a little right now…" I add. I watch her nod in agreement to my statement and yawn.

"Okay. We can add a little morphine to your IV and that will help with the pain." the woman suggests.

"I just wanna go home…" April cries.

I squeeze her hand. "You're gonna be fine. We just want you to get better first…"

The doctor looks at me and then to her, "April, I know you really don't want to be here right now. Even though you don't have a fever anymore, I'm worried about your ribs. And you're pretty weak right now, Will had to help hold you up last night so I could listen to your heart and lungs. I want you to eat at least two full meals before I let you go home…"

She sighs and pouts, I feel bad for her right now. I wish she didn't have a broken rib on top of the flu. That's pretty much the only thing keeping her here. Well, and the fact that she's pretty weak from being sick and not eating enough over the past few days. I want her to come back to my place, but I'm pretty sure that's not gonna happen today. Wow, she called my place home. I guess she never felt welcomed ay her boyfriend's. I have a tiny apartment, but I'm pretty sure she feels safer with me. I want her to be okay, so I'm going to keep her here until they think she's healthy enough to come home with me.

I nod in agreement to the doctor's suggestions, and brush April's hair out of her face, "It'll be okay. I won't leave you…"

**A/N: So, review? I need to know if you guys like this story, and if you want me to continue. I am working on a new future fic with Broadwaybabe WA. That should be up soon, and so should some of my other stories. **


	7. Chapter 7

Kind Hands

**A/N: This is definitely not going to be a one shot. April comes to Will during the dead of winter. She doesn't feel that great, but doesn't realize she has the flu. Will takes care of her until she's healthy again. Random idea I got when reading world geography… **

**A/N2: I don't own Glee… or Kristin Chenoweth… boo. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

The doctor looks at me and then to her, "April, I know you really don't want to be here right now. Even though you don't have a fever anymore, I'm worried about your ribs. And you're pretty weak right now, Will had to help hold you up last night so I could listen to your heart and lungs. I want you to eat at least two full meals before I let you go home…"

She sighs and pouts, I feel bad for her right now. I wish she didn't have a broken rib on top of the flu. That's pretty much the only thing keeping her here. Well, and the fact that she's pretty weak from being sick and not eating enough over the past few days. I want her to come back to my place, but I'm pretty sure that's not gonna happen today. Wow, she called my place home. I guess she never felt welcomed ay her boyfriend's. I have a tiny apartment, but I'm pretty sure she feels safer with me. I want her to be okay, so I'm going to keep her here until they think she's healthy enough to come home with me.

I nod in agreement to the doctor's suggestions, and brush April's hair out of her face, "It'll be okay. I won't leave you…"

**gLee!**

**APRIL'S ROOM  
****2 HOURS LATER.  
****10AM**

The nurse comes in with a meal tray and April struggles to sit up in bed. The woman notices and brings the bed up to a sitting position so she doesn't have to put stress on her rib. "The cafeteria's open if you're hungry, you can go down and get something for yourself…" she tells me.

"Thank you…" I smile back.

April looks at me, almost like she's scared, "Hey, I've gotta eat too. And I won't be gone but maybe fifteen minutes…" I reassure her. Perfect time to call Emma, that way April won't hear me talking to her.

She nods as I help her get the food situated so she can eat her breakfast, eggs, bacon, toast, and some fruit. Probably more than she's eaten in a while, and she needs it. She starts drinking her orange juice and smiles at me, "Okay Will. Don't leave me in here by myself for too long…"

"I won't. I promise." I tell her.

She just sighs and picks up a grape as I walk out of the room. After I round the corner to get to the elevator, I pick up my phone and dial Emma's number.

"Hello…" the woman answers.

"Hey Emma, I need a few favors…" I slowly explain.

"What's up Will?" She asks, concerned.

"I'm at the hospital with April…" I answer.

"What happened? Is she okay?" the redhead frantically asks.

"Calm down Em, she came to my apartment yesterday afternoon, and she wasn't feeling well. So I let her come in and she laid down on my couch. Out of curiosity, I took her temperature and she had a fever…."

"What does this have to do with me?" she interrupts.

"I'm not finished explaining the situation yet…"

"Oh, okay…" she sighs.

"I gave April some Tylenol, and I asked her why she'd come to my place. She said her boyfriend kicked her out after she started getting sick on Wednesday. She came with nothing, Em. That's where I need you. And the fact that she's terrified, he wanted to have kids. She said no, and he tried to rape her. She has a broken rib because he held her down on the bed so hard…" I explain.

"Oh god. Do the police know?" Emma asks.

"Yes. The hospital called them. They saw the bruises when they were examining her. I had to bring her in because her fever spiked to 104, she was so weak, and couldn't sleep because she kept coughing every ten minutes…" I reply.

"Where are you now? In her room, or did you go somewhere else?"

"I'm on my way to the cafeteria to get a quick breakfast. The nurse brought April something and I decided to go find something for me to eat…" I explain.

"Good. What do you want me to do?" she asks.

"Well, the police want to talk to April, but she's freaked out. She won't really talk to anyone about it, I'm surprised she told the nurses why she was covered in bruises." I reply.

"You want me to come talk to her? Seriously Will?" she replies, she sounds like she's angry.

"Please Em, I'm just asking you to help her out. She's scared out of her mind, she was having nightmares last night and then her fever broke. She's scared to go back to his place to get her stuff, and she thinks he'll come back to kill her." I explain, "Okay. I know you're not a big fan of her, but she needs your help. I think she'd benefit a lot from talking to someone Em. I don't want her to go back to that man alone, and terrified, because I know he'd do something else to hurt her."

"Fine Will. I'll be there in a few minutes…" Emma replies.

I have made my way through the cafeteria, gotten a bagel, and am now back at April's room, her plate is completely empty. "Thanks Em, I'm back at her room now. I'll let you go and I'm gonna tell April what's up."

"I'll call you when I get there, you know I'm not a big fan of hospitals, all the germs…" she replies.

"I know Em, it'll be okay." I reassure her.

"Okay Will. Just let her know I'm on my way…" Emma tells me.

"Will do…" I reply and hang up the phone.

This is a good thing, hopefully Emma will be able to get April to tell her some of the things that have happened with her current boyfriend. I walk back into her room, "Hey…" she weakly says.

"How're ya feeling?" I ask.

"Better…" She sighs.

"That's good. I called Emma earlier, and she's going to come by and talk to you about some of the things that have been happening…" I explain.

"Why?" she quietly asks.

"I want to make sure everything's okay. I know you're feeling better, but I need to know what we should do about this horrible guy April…" I tell her.

"I told you Will, we're doing nothing about him. I'm afraid he's gonna come back and hurt me again… telling you was too much already…" she pouts.

"April, listen…" I start to say, pulling up a chair, "Emma, the police, the doctors and I want to make sure everything gets straightened out and you find someplace safe to stay, and we'll get you whatever you need…"

She hangs her head, "I'm not worth all that Will…I don't even need to be here…" she whimpers.

"Yes you are April. When I brought you here, I told you not to worry about my money, because I'm going to do everything I can to help you. And if that means spending a day or two in the hospital, that's what I'm going to do…" I reassure her.

Before she has a chance to protest, my phone rings, "Hey…" it's Emma.

"Will I'm in the lobby… what room is she in?" the redheaded woman asks me.

"215, to your right off the elevator…" I explain.

"Thanks. See you in a minute…" she tells me and hangs up the phone.

"Was that Emma?" April asks.

"Yeah, I just told her what room you were in. she'll be up here soon…" I smile.

She sighs and leans her head back on the pillow. "I don't wanna talk about it…" she whimpers.

"Shhh… it'll be okay. Just for a few minutes…" I reassure her. Before I can say anything else, there's a knock on the door, so I get up to open it. It's Emma, she's wearing a dark blue skirt and a white cardigan, with blue heels.

"Hey Will…" she smiles, "Carl wasn't too pleased with this idea, but I told him it had everything to do with April…"

I sigh, "Its okay. You're just doing your job… well sort of…"

She smiles and looks through the doorway at April who hangs her head. I lead her in the room and she pulls a chair up next to April's bed. I glance at April, she's fiddling with the corner of the sheet, making it obvious that she's scared.

"Hey April, how are you feeling right now?" I hear Emma's voice.

"Okay… kinda tired, scared…" she basically whispers the last word, as if she doesn't want anyone to know.

I'm standing up against the wall of her room, furthest away from them, and I can tell she's looking past Emma, at me.

"How much sleep have you been getting lately?" Emma asks.

"It's hard when you don't have anywhere to sleep… or when…"she can't make herself finish the sentence.

Emma sighs, "When what, April?"

"I can't tell you…" she whispers, I don't think I've ever seen this much fear in someone's eyes. Emma turns around and glances at me.

"Yes, you can. That's why I'm here, I want to talk to you about what's happened…" she calmly replies.

"W… when, the man you're living with wants to have… s… sex with you every time you think about getting in bed…" she stumbles.

"Did you tell him no?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, too many times…" she hangs her head. Wow, that's new for her, I guess. Maybe this man really is as scary as she's making him out to be. It's not like I don't believe her, it's just that it's not normally the way she acts, and I'm worried.

"Is that why you ran away?"

"Kinda… he wanted a baby. I wasn't ready, and I didn't feel good. He picked me up so hard it broke one of my ribs… and he held me down, he was so strong, I didn't want another broken rib. I… screamed, but he just hit me… I…" she replies.

"Oh, April… none of this was your fault… you need to understand that." Emma tells her.

"Can we just not do anything about him?" she timidly asks.

"It's a little too late now for that. But I just want you to know that Will and I are going to be here every step of the way…" she answers.

April hangs her head, "I'm scared…"

"You have every right to be. But you're not alone, just remember that. We're going to do everything we can to make sure you get all the help you need…" Emma reassures her.

April's silent, she doesn't know what to say. She's saved from saying anything when the nurse comes in to take her meal tray away.

"Well, Miss Rhodes, according to the doctor's orders, if you eat another full meal, she's gonna let you go home. Which could mean you'd be out of here tonight…" the woman smiles.

Emma smiles at the woman and nods. April just looks at her, "Okay…"

"That's great news April, Will and I both know you don't want to be here, and I know he's going to take great care of you while you're with him…" Emma calmly says.

"He's gonna find me… and… and k… kill me…" April whimpers.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! YES! I love suspenseful stories like this. I hope you guys do as well, so if you do, please REVIEW. I worked really hard on this chapter, so feedback would be appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kind Hands

**A/N: This is definitely not going to be a one shot. April comes to Will during the dead of winter. She doesn't feel that great, but doesn't realize she has the flu. Will takes care of her until she's healthy again. Random idea I got when reading world geography… **

**A/N2: I don't own Glee… or Kristin Chenoweth… boo. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

April's silent, she doesn't know what to say. She's saved from saying anything when the nurse comes in to take her meal tray away.

"Well, Miss Rhodes, according to the doctor's orders, if you eat another full meal, she's gonna let you go home. Which could mean you'd be out of here tonight…" the woman smiles.

Emma smiles at the woman and nods. April just looks at her, "Okay…"

"That's great news April, Will and I both know you don't want to be here, and I know he's going to take great care of you while you're with him…" Emma calmly says.

"He's gonna find me… and… and k… kill me…" April whimpers.

**gLee!**

**APRIL'S ROOM  
10:20AM**

"April… no one is going to kill you. It's going to be okay…" Emma reassures her.

Just then we hear a knock on the door. April tenses up and Emma turns her head in the direction of the door when a man and the a woman, who I recognized from yesterday are at the door. "It's the police…" I explain.

I answer the door, "Hi detectives…"

"Hi… how is she today?" Detective Cooper asks.

"Better. Her fever broke last night and her ribs are still sore…" I answer, "Come on in…"

The detectives walk into the room as I shut the door behind them. Emma smiles at them and April hangs her head. "Emma, this is Detective Cooper and Detective Harris…" I smile.

She stands up and shakes both of their hands then glances back at April, whose eyes are closed. "Hey, the police are here… they want to talk to you for a few minutes…"

April shakes her head no and I sigh. Detective Cooper approaches her bedside, "Hey, April. I understand that you're scared and that's okay. If we could talk for just a few minutes… that would be great…"

Emma smiles at me as April opens her eyes and looks at the woman, "I guess… d… does he have to be here…" she stutters, referring to Detective Harris.

"No sweetie, he doesn't." she smiles.

He nods, "I'm going to talk to Will and Emma right now, if that's okay…"

"Fine…" she pouts. We follow him out of the room and he closes he door behind Emma.

_DETECTIVE COOPER'S POV. _

I look at the woman sitting in the bed, her curly blonde hair is tied back into a messy bun and she has dark circles under her eyes and is struggling not to cry. "April… you're going to be okay… you just have to trust us…" I smile at her.

She sighs, wipes a tear from her eye, in an effort to make them less noticeable. I grab a tissue from the box on the table by her bed and she takes it, trying to smile. "I've never really liked cops…." she chuckles to herself.

"We're not going to get you in trouble, I'm here to help you. We know you've been hurt and I want to make sure whoever did it to you is punished." I reassure her. She seems like she's had a pretty troubled past, according to what Will told me yesterday.

"You're serious…" she skeptically asks, looking out the window.

"Yes I am April. Now I know how much you don't want to do this, but it's going to help you if you talk to me about what's happened…" I explain.

"I really don't want to…" she sighs.

"It's okay. No one will find out…" I lie, hopefully convincing her that she can talk to me.

"Not even the other cops?" she asks.

"Honey, I have to tell them so they can arrest whoever hurt you, but other than that, it's safe with me." I further explain.

"I guess I'll tell you what happened…" she sighs, giving up.

"Okay, just take your time." I calmly tell her.

She takes a shaky deep breath and crumples the tissue that is in her hand into a tiny ball, "Well, I've been dating this guy for about four months and since I really don't have a place to live, he let me move in with him. Which I thought was kinda nice at first…."

I smile and nod, telling her she can keep going.

"About a month ago, he started talking about kids. His sister just had twins and he really wanted to have at least one kid, I wasn't ready for that yet and he got mad, and begged me to have sex with him all the time, in hopes of him getting me pregnant. I kept telling him no, and some nights I was scared so I slept on the couch…" she says, with tears brimming in her eyes.

I gently put my hand on hers, "You're doing great April, just take some deep breaths…"

She sighs, and the first few breaths are shaky, but then she's able to calm herself down.

"T…then, I tried to break up with him last week, he threatened to kill me if I did and I had to stay and give him a kid… I was so scared I didn't know what else to do but stay. And then I started getting sick, my nose got all stuffy and all that crappy stuff and I didn't have very much energy. He started calling me weak, and telling me that women didn't get sick and were supposed to take care of themselves so he wasn't gonna help me…" she says, fidgeting with the blanket and not really looking at me.

"Honey, you could have called 911 and let them know he threatened you. They would have sent someone out to make sure you were okay…" I tell her.

"I thought about it. I was so scared that he was gonna do something to hurt me if he heard the sirens though. So I didn't and just slept on the couch, hoping he'd leave me alone…" she replies.

"Did he?" I ask, worried.

"Yeah, he works from home though. And I tried to be out most of the day so he couldn't do anything to me. I thought about calling somebody, I just didn't know who…"

"What about the guy that brought you here? Will…" I say, smiling.

"I didn't find him until yesterday…." she sighs, hanging her head.

"Why? Did something happen?" I ask, sensing the fact that she's completely terrified.

"Y… yeah…" she whimpers.

I squeeze her hand, letting her know she's gonna be okay, "You can tell me. I won't do anything to hurt you…"

"I… know…" she quietly says, "On Wednesday he wanted to have sex again. I felt pretty bad so I said no, I had a really bad headache and I just wanted to relax, I think I had a fever too, I don't really know. He got mad and said I was lazy and picked me up, squeezing me so hard he broke a rib. Then he threw me down on the bed and held me down so hard I thought he was gonna break another. Then his cell phone started ringing this really annoying ringtone and I took this as a chance to get out…."

"How did you get away?" I calmly ask.

"I started to get up off the bed, he hit me and yelled at me that I had a minute to get out without being hurt. And I somehow made it out with a pair of heels, my clothes all on, and my purse… I don't really remember it." she cries.

"You're okay now. Will seems like a really nice guy and I know he'll take good care of you. What did you do before you went to him?" I say to her.

"I just went to different places, mostly hotel lobbies and bars. Sometimes diners and stores. I was scared he'd find me if I stayed in one place too long. Thursday night I felt horrible so this really nice guy that was working at the front desk at a hotel let me sleep in the lobby because I didn't have enough money for a room. Then Friday I ate the free breakfast that the hotel gives and stayed there for a while cuz I felt awful, and then finally I went to Will's. Now I'm here…" she says.

"You did great April. Now, one more thing, can you give me this man's name, and maybe where he lives?" I ask, hoping she'll give me this information so I can send some uniforms to pick him up.

"His name is… Brady Stevens. And he lives…" she struggles to tell me.

"Okay April, If you're not sure of his address we can look him up. I'm gonna go tell Detective Harris that we have what we need. And get some rest, you'll be fine." I smile, standing up and gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Kay… he won't be able to hurt me will he?" she timidly asks.

"No, sweetie, he won't. If you need anything, please call me. I'm leaving you my card." I reassure her and make my way towards the door.

"I got the story. We need to go make an arrest as soon as we locate this man…" I say as I walk out of the room.

"Really? Text the name to Gregory, tell him to look up the creep." Harris says to me.

"Okay. Will, she's scared out of her mind, I reassured her he wasn't gonna hurt her, but you never know. Keep an eye on her, I'm pretty sure she'll have nightmares for a while if she hasn't already. I'll let you know if we need any more information from her." I smile as Steven and I say goodbye and leave.

**A/N: Soooo, what did you think? Please review! I've finally given you guys a background on this creeper, next chapter will be up soon, my semester just started so who knows. **


	9. Chapter 9

Kind Hands

**A/N: This is definitely not going to be a one shot. April comes to Will during the dead of winter. She doesn't feel that great, but doesn't realize she has the flu. Will takes care of her until she's healthy again. Random idea I got when reading world geography… **

**A/N2: I don't own Glee… or Kristin Chenoweth… boo. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Okay April, If you're not sure of his address we can look him up. I'm gonna go tell Detective Harris that we have what we need. And get some rest, you'll be fine." I smile, standing up and gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Kay… he won't be able to hurt me will he?" she timidly asks.

"No, sweetie, he won't. If you need anything, please call me. I'm leaving you my card." I reassure her and make my way towards the door.

"I got the story. We need to go make an arrest as soon as we locate this man…" I say as I walk out of the room.

"Really? Text the name to Gregory, tell him to look up the creep." Harris says to me.

"Okay. Will, she's scared out of her mind, I reassured her he wasn't gonna hurt her, but you never know. Keep an eye on her, I'm pretty sure she'll have nightmares for a while if she hasn't already. I'll let you know if we need any more information from her." I smile as Steven and I say goodbye and leave.

***gLee!***

**WILL'S POV**

Detective Cooper has just left and April is probably traumatized right now. I open the door to her room and she's sitting in bed sobbing. Emma walks in behind me and rushes to her side, "April… it's okay…"

"They can't pick him up! He'll hurt me!" she cries.

Emma hugs her and gently rubs her back, "No, April, that's not going to happen. He's going to get arrested so he can't hurt you…"

"how do you know?" she timidly asks.

"honey, that's why they arrest people, so they can't hurt someone else. Detective Cooper wants to protect you." Emma explains.

April leans back from Emma's hug, her eyes red and tear stained. I slowly walk up to her and she grabs my hand, "get me out of here Will! I hate hospitals…"

"Shhhh, I know you do. You need to relax first sweetie, take slow deep breaths…" I tell her.

She just looks at me with pure exhaustion written all over her face. Emma takes her other hand, "April, breathe with me… in slowly through your nose… out through your mouth…." after about six more shaky breaths April has stopped crying. I help her lay back down on the bed and fix her sheets around her.

"Close your eyes sweetie, get some rest…" I smile, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. She still has a death grip on my hand as her eyes flutter closed. She's fighting sleep, just because she's so scared. "Shhhh…. Shhhh…."

"He's gonna find me…" she cries, trying to hide a yawn.

"Shhhh… he's not… just close your eyes, you need some sleep… I'll be right here when you wake up…" I reassure her.

"I'm scared…" she quietly says, forcing her eyes to stay open.

"I know you are… it's okay to be scared. You're safe here and with me… I'm not going to let anyone hurt you… Shhhh…."

She's still squeezing my hand, but her grip has gotten looser, finally her eyes close and her body relaxes. She's not quite asleep yet because she's still holding my hand but after about five more minutes her grip loosens completely and I gently lay her hand down on the bed and brush some hair from her face. Emma is standing up against the wall, "did she finally fall asleep?" she whispers.

I nod trying not to wake her up as I walk across the room, "Yeah. I'm worried she's been fighting sleep for a while… she's so scared…" I whisper.

"Doesn't surprise me. She's been through a lot. She probably gets nightmares all the time…" Emma quietly says.

"She does. Every time she's been at my place she's had one and she had one last night. That might be why she fights sleep all the time…" I reply.

"You're probably right Will. I think one of us should talk to her when she wakes up… I think part of it could be that she holds a lot in and doesn't like to talk much…" Emma explains.

"True. We'll just have to wait to talk to her. I want her to feel safe when she's with me, but right now I'm not so sure if she does…" I whisper.

"Will, she was attacked. By the man that she lived with, so she's gonna feel insecure for a while. Just give her some time." she quietly says.

"Fine. Let's not talk too much more now, I don't want to wake her up…" I say, glancing over at April.

"Okay. I'm going to step out and call Carl, I need to let him know what's going on…" she says.

I nod as I sit down in the chair by April's bed. As Emma walks out, the doctor walks in, "Hey… how is she?"

"Okay. The police just left not to long ago, she talked to them, and basically had a panic attack after they left. She's afraid he's going to come here and kill her. She didn't want to go to sleep she's so scared. I think she may have been fighting it for days…" I reply.

"Her vitals seem normal, but her heart rate is a little elevated. That's just probably from her being scared and nervous. Tonight I can give her something to help her sleep, if she wants it." she explains.

"She was practically sobbing up until she fell asleep that she was so scared. I will ask her about the drugs though… I'm worried about her getting nightmares…" I reply.

I watch as the doctor nods and gently runs the thermometer across April's forehead, "Her temp is still normal, which is good. I'm also worried that if I do give her something to help her sleep, the nightmares might intensify. When she wakes up I'll talk to her, and make sure that's something she needs. I want to check her ribs, but since she's asleep I'm going to wait." the woman explains.

"Okay. Just to let you know, she's not big on talking to people about that kinda stuff. She hates it, half the time I have to coax stuff like this out of her. She doesn't like people to think she's vulnerable or there's something wrong with her…" I tell her.

"I'll give her about an hour to sleep, and I'll come back to try to talk to her, and check on her ribs. One of her nurses should be bringing her lunch in about the same amount of time… I know I told her she had to eat two full meals before she went home, but I also want to make sure her sleeping is pretty much normal, so I think I'm gonna keep her here tonight too…" the woman replies.

"That's fine with me, she probably won't be too happy though… she begged me earlier to take her home… she seemed pretty out of it when she did that though." I reply.

"Well, she is on morphine to help the pain in her ribs, and an antibiotic because of the flu. So the medicine is probably causing her to act the way she is. But we can't really know right now." she says.

Emma quietly walks back in the room and smiles at the doctor. She glances at April and smiles because she's still sleeping. She then walks over to the window and leans up against it.

"I'll be back soon, let me know if she has any nightmares…that'll help me decide if I'm going to give her something to help her sleep…" the doctor says as she quietly leaves the room.

Emma looks at me, "what was that about? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, her fever is staying down, but the doctor did say her heart rate is a little high. We're worried about her getting enough sleep, so the doctor wants to keep her another night…" I explain.

"Oh, you know she's not going to like that. She's probably gonna have another panic attack Will…" Emma replies.

"I know Em. It'll be okay. She'll have something to help her sleep tonight, and I'll stay with her."

"Will, that will make two nights you both have spent in the hospital… do you want me to stay here now for a while so you can go home and change?" she asks.

"What if she wakes up Em? She'll think I left her…" I reply.

"then tonight after the doctor has given her the medicine, and she's sleeping do you want me to come back and stay for a while?" she asks.

"No, you need to be with Carl. It'll be okay, because she'll probably get to go home tomorrow…"

"You sure Will? I can tell him I need to run up here for a few minutes…" she suggests.

"Em, don't worry about it… I'm fine." I tell her.

"Okay Will…if you need anything let me know…" she smiles.

"I will, I'll call you later and let you know what the doctor says…"

"Sounds good to me.. I'm gonna go ahead and head out… I'll talk to you later…" she says and heads towards the door.

"do you want me to walk down with you?" I ask.

"no, stay with her… I don't want her to wake up with no one here…" she replies.

"Okay… bye Emma, thanks so much for coming up here…" I smile.

She smiles back, "no problem Will, tell her if she needs to talk to me tell her to call…"

I nod as she walks out the door, then sit back down in the very uncomfortable chair next to April's bed. I glance over at her and she's starting to stir in her sleep, I'm hoping she doesn't roll onto her broken rib again and wake up. Thankfully she doesn't but keeps tossing and turning. A few seconds later her eyes shoot open…

"WILL…" she screams.

**A/N: Finally! Another chapter. And another cliffhanger. Please review for more, tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kind Hands

**A/N: This is definitely not going to be a one shot. April comes to Will during the dead of winter. She doesn't feel that great, but doesn't realize she has the flu. Will takes care of her until she's healthy again. Random idea I got when reading world geography… **

**A/N2: I don't own Glee… or Kristin Chenoweth… boo. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"no, stay with her… I don't want her to wake up with no one here…" she replies.

"Okay… bye Emma, thanks so much for coming up here…" I smile.

She smiles back, "no problem Will, tell her if she needs to talk to me tell her to call…"

I nod as she walks out the door, then sit back down in the very uncomfortable chair next to April's bed. I glance over at her and she's starting to stir in her sleep, I'm hoping she doesn't roll onto her broken rib again and wake up. Thankfully she doesn't but keeps tossing and turning. A few seconds later her eyes shoot open…

"WILL…" she screams.

***gLee!***

**APRIL'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

_Will's POV_

I jump up and take her hand, "Honey, shhhh, I'm right here…"

She just starts crying when she realizes it's me, so I start rubbing her shoulder. "it's okay… it's just me…"

"I'm scared Will…"

"it's okay. It was just a bad dream…"

Before she can say anything else a young redheaded nurse comes in the room with her lunch tray. April hangs her head so the nurse won't see her cry.

"I heard her scream before I came in here… is she okay?" the woman asks.

"bad dreams…" I calmly reply.

"April, I'm sure you know this, but if you eat your lunch, you'll be able to go home. But I did see that the doctor wants to monitor your sleeping tonight…" the woman says.

"I wanna go home!" April cries.

"I know you do… but we need to make sure everything's okay first…" I reassure her.

"Just let me sleep at home Will… I hate hospitals." she protests.

"April, we want you to get better… I'm going to stay with you again tonight okay…" I explain.

She continues to cry as I gently rub her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay April. We're gonna take care of you and make sure nothing bad happens, okay…" the nurse smiles.

"I wanna go home…" she replies.

"Shhhh, sweetie. You need to calm down." I say, running my fingers through her hair.

She leans into me and keeps crying. I can only rub her back in hopes of getting her to relax. Finally after about ten minutes, she's stopped crying and is almost asleep. "sweetie, I know you're tired, but you need to eat… your food is starting to get cold…"

"I'm not hungry…" she yawns.

"April… remember what the doctor said… if you eat you get to go home…" I remind her.

"Fine." she pouts.

I help her lay back down on the bed so I can grab her meal tray and get her situated so she can eat. At first she doesn't start eating, instead she stares at the plate of spaghetti in front of her. "honey, I want you to get better… please eat something.."

She yawns and picks up her fork, taking small bites of the food. "How is it?" I ask her.

"Eh.. It's hospital food Will. How do you expect it to be?" she replies.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sure it's not the best stuff, but when we get home, I'll get you some good food…" I smile.

"Fine… I haven't had a good meal in a while… well, I guess that soup counted, but I felt like crap and couldn't eat much…" she replies.

"I know, it's okay. I can always make you some more if you want when we get outta here…" I smile.

She just nods, taking a drink of her milk. The nurse walks back in to check on her, "hey…" she smiles.

I smile at her and April just looks at her. She glances at April's monitors and her chart. "how're you feeling sweetie?"

"I've been better…" she quietly says.

"let me take your temp really quick… and after you eat, Dr. Bennett wants to come in and check on your ribs…" she explains.

"okay…" April mumbles, taking another sip from her drink. She just watches the woman run the thermometer over her forehead and smile.

"it's still normal. Which is good. Just keep eating and your doctor should be here soon…" she explains.

April nods, "fine…"

"thanks.. I think she's gonna be okay…" I smile.

She nods and leaves the room, only to be followed by her doctor coming in the room. "Hey, April… it's good to see you up and eating today…"

April just nods and tries to smile, "Not the best food I've had…"

"I know it's not the best, but you need something in your system. I noticed that your fever is staying down, which is good, how're your ribs feeling today?"

"Sore…" she quietly replies.

"That's normal sweetie. A few are broken, I just wanna make sure they're okay.." Dr. Bennett smiles.

April nods as the woman moves the tray table away and April helps her open the gown so she can check her ribs. The woman gently presses on them and April winces. "Sorry sweetie… but they should heal okay, just be very careful. I want you to keep them wrapped up for a few weeks. We're gonna take x-rays again tomorrow.."

"Tomorrow?" April worriedly asks.

The woman looks at me and sighs. "Honey, Will told me that you had a hard time sleeping last night, and that you have had some nightmares. I want to give you something tonight that'll help you sleep better, and it'll help you feel a lot better too…"

"I don't wanna… I just wanna go home and sleep…" April whimpers.

"Honey, I know you do. We're just worried you haven't gotten enough sleep lately, and it'll help your body heal faster if you get some rest…" I explain.

"I'll be fine at home Will! I don't wanna be here any more…" she protests.

I just keep rubbing her back, trying to get her to calm down. "Shhhh, sweetie… we just want to help you get better…"

"I'll let you think about it for a few minutes okay… if not, we can do the x-rays in about another hour and get you home.." Dr. Bennett says.

"Just let me go home… I hate being here.." April whimpers.

"we know.. Just try to calm down first okay… I'll come back to check on you soon and then we can decide what we're gonna do.." she smiles, and walks towards the door.

April leans into my shoulder, "get me outta here Will…" she yawns.

"Sweetie, you're exhausted. You need some rest and we really think the medicine is gonna help you.." I explain.

"I just wanna go home… I don't care Will.." she yawns, again, and closes her eyes.

"Shhhh… it'll be okay, I promise.." I quietly say, rubbing her back.

"Mmk" she replies back, barely awake anymore.

"just get some sleep honey. I'll be right here.."

She snuggles up against me, trying to get comfortable with her ribs wrapped up the way they are. She sleeps for about thirty minutes before the doctor comes back in.

"How long has she been sleeping?" the brunette woman asks.

"Pretty much since you left…"

"I'm sure she's exhausted. Have you decided if she's gonna stay here tonight?"

"I want her to, but she nearly cried herself to sleep over it…" I explain.

"She's been through a lot, and she's scared, and hurt. She just wants to be somewhere where she feels comfortable right now…" Dr. Bennett says.

"What do you think we should do? I want her to get the rest she needs, but if she's so upset being here, it's not helping much.." I ask.

"I really want to keep her. When she wakes up, I might get her to talk to one of our social workers…" she smiles.

"she's not gonna like that.. She's not used to people caring about her.." I explain.

"that's one of the reasons why I want her to talk to them, they can help her with that. And they'll help her with all the legal stuff she's gonna have to deal with.." she replies.

"that might be something good for her.. She's really scared about all this.."

Right after I say this, she starts whimpering in her sleep. I start rubbing her shoulder. "shhhh…"

She looks up at me with tears forming in her eyes. "Will…"

"Honey, I'm right here…" I say to her.

She looks at Dr. Bennett crying, "I wanna go home…"

The woman comes and sits at the end of her bed, "April, sweetie, listen… I talked to one of our social workers, and she really wants to talk to you first, and your body's still pretty weak, I want you to get some more rest some more energy back before I let you go…"

April looks at me and shakes her head, "I don't wanna talk about it… I'm scared…"

"I know you are, and that's okay… she's gonna help you through everything…" the woman replies.

"really? I thought nobody would believe anything happened…" April asks, like a small child.

"that's her job sweetie, she's gonna make sure everything turns out okay and you'll be able to talk to her whenever you want…" she answers.

"fine… I guess I'm not going home either then…" she pouts.

"Not until tomorrow sweetie… I promise this is the last night you'll have to spend here…" the brunette smiles.

"whatever… Will, can you get me real food this time?" she asks me.

I look at Dr. Bennett, who smiles, "As long as she eats it… just try to make it healthy…"

"sweetie that means I have to leave for a few minutes… are you gonna be okay by yourself?" I ask.

She anxiously looks at me and then to Dr. Bennett, "I'm scared…"

"Sweetie, while Will leaves I can get the social worker in here so you're not by yourself…" the woman suggests.

"I guess…" she mumbles, looking at me.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie. I won't be gone very long.. What can I get you to eat?" I ask her.

"something Italian… I never got to eat any when I was with him because he didn't like it…" she quietly replies.

"okay.. I guess I'm going to Breadsticks." I smile, squeezing her shoulder.

"I'm going to go get Susan, and let her know she can come talk to you… she'll be here in about five minutes…" Dr. Bennett says.

April just nods as the woman leaves the room.

"You're gonna be fine sweetie, I'm gonna go get you something to eat for dinner, and I'll be right back okay…" I say, kissing her forehead.

"don't leave me alone too long…" she quietly says.

"I won't. I promise.. I'm gonna be back…" I smile, making my way towards the door. Thankfully I see the doctor returning with the social worker, so I leave, shooting her another smile before they walk in.

**A/N: YAY for next chapter! I've been pretty busy lately and I've finally been able to sit down and write. Oh, Kristin Chenoweth just tweeted about an hour ago that April and Mr. Schuester ARE a cute couple. That's right ARE.. THANK YOU RYAN MURPHY. Can't wait to see what happens on Glee. **


	11. Chapter 11

Kind Hands

**A/N: This is definitely not going to be a one shot. April comes to Will during the dead of winter. She doesn't feel that great, but doesn't realize she has the flu. Will takes care of her until she's healthy again. Random idea I got when reading world geography… **

**A/N2: I don't own Glee… or Kristin Chenoweth… boo. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"something Italian… I never got to eat any when I was with him because he didn't like it…" she quietly replies.

"okay.. I guess I'm going to Breadsticks." I smile, squeezing her shoulder.

"I'm going to go get Susan, and let her know she can come talk to you… she'll be here in about five minutes…" Dr. Bennett says.

April just nods as the woman leaves the room.

"You're gonna be fine sweetie, I'm gonna go get you something to eat for dinner, and I'll be right back okay…" I say, kissing her forehead.

"don't leave me alone too long…" she quietly says.

"I won't. I promise.. I'm gonna be back…" I smile, making my way towards the door. Thankfully I see the doctor returning with the social worker, so I leave, shooting her another smile before they walk in.

***gLee!***

**APRIL'S HOSPITAL ROOM **

_Susan Collin's POV_

I walk into the room with Dr. Bennett and see the blond woman fidgeting with the end of the blanket she looks so scared.

Dr. Bennett smiles at her, "April… this is Ms. Collins, the social worker I was telling you about a few minutes ago…"

"Hi…" she mumbles, not really looking up at me.

"Hey April, you can call me Susan…" I say to her.

She tries to avoid eye contact with me, I can understand why though. She's terrified because of what she's been through.

"Okay…" she quietly replies.

I sit down in the chair next to her bed and Dr. Bennett quietly walks out of the room. "How're you feelin right now?" I ask her.

"Okay I guess…" she mumbles.

"I heard you were pretty sick last night… but it looks like you're doin a lot better…" I say, hopefully she'll talk to me about what happened.

"I had the flu…" She quietly says, like she's ashamed. That is what Dr. Bennett told me, so I'm not too worried. However, she hasn't mentioned anything about her broken ribs.

"I'm glad you're feelin better… do you know how much longer you're gonna be here?" I ask.

She only nods and bites back tears. This concerns me, she's either afraid of being here, or alone. Which I don't think is the case, because I remember seeing someone leave her room as we were getting here.

"April… it's okay to talk, that's why I'm here. I'm going to help you through everything so nothing bad happens, it would be so much easier for you if you talked to me…" I explain.

"I don't wanna talk…" she mumbles.

Something bad has happened, from looking at her files, I know that she's come from an abusive relationship, and really doesn't have a family. Except from the friend who brought her in.

"I know it's not easy, but we only have to talk for a few minutes okay…" I reassure her.

"Fine.." she pouts, and continues to fidget with her blanket. Pretty sure that's one of her nervous habits, she seems so shy right now.

"Dr. Bennett wants to keep you here tonight to monitor your sleeping, she said you had a hard time last night, and wants to make sure everything's okay before she sends you home…" I explain.

"I don't wanna stay here…" she whimpers, starting to let her fear show.

"Why not? It's not that bad.." I reply.

She's quiet and keeps fidgeting with her blanket. I decide to wait a few minutes for her to say something, but I can sense her anxiety building by the quickening of her heart monitor.

"It's okay, I can make sure someone's with you tonight if you don't wanna be alone…" I reassure her.

"Will…" she mumbles.

"Is that your friend that left when I came in?" I ask.

"Yeah…" she quietly says, looking away from me. I really think she needs some counseling, but I'm not sure how willing she's gonna be to go through with that.

"Was he here with you last night?"

She only nods and hangs her head, I can tell she's not used to people being there for her. So it makes it hard for her now to believe that I'm really here to help her, and it seems like her friend is too.

"I know you probably don't like hospitals, but if I remember right, you're gonna get to go home tomorrow.." I reassure her.

"I better… I hate this…" she mumbles.

"Do you have somewhere to go when you get released?" I ask, not sure if her friend is going to take care of her, considering her situation with the boyfriend.

"Will…" she quietly says, looking at me for approval.

"That's good, I just wanted to make sure there was going to be someone to take care of you. And I know the police came and talked to you earlier about what's happened…" I reply.

She doesn't say anything, or really move. Her heart rate speeds up again and I notice a silent tear fall down her cheek. I grab a tissue from the box by her bed and hand it to her.

"It's okay, I'm gonna help you with everything, and make sure things work out in the way that's best for you…" I reassure her.

She stares at me, but doesn't say anything. I can tell there's a lot on her mind, it's just gonna take a while before she really talks to someone about it.

"I'm scared…" she mumbles.

"What are you scared of?" I ask her, hoping to get at least a little bit out of her, I think I might refer her to counseling.

"He's gonna…" she starts, but can't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"It's okay, take your time… you can tell me…" I calmly say to her.

"He said if I told anybody he'd come back and kill me…." She quietly says and starts crying.

"He's been arrested sweetie, the detective called me right before I came to see you. He can't do anything to hurt you now…" I explain.

A faint smile appears on her face, and she tries to make herself quit crying, but it doesn't happen.

"It's okay if you cry, you don't have to hide it…" I calmly tell her. And with this, her tears freely fall from her face.

I hand her another tissue and squeeze her hand.

"I don't wanna talk anymore…" she whimpers.

"Alright, you've done pretty good today. I'm gonna leave my card on your nightstand. If you want to talk to me some more, just give me a call, or tell Dr. Bennett, and she'll come get me. Try to get some rest okay, it'll help you feel better…" I say to her, getting up.

She just nods as she watches me leave. I notice Will come back down the hallway with some to go boxes and drinks. I think she's gonna eat more of what he brought than the food here.

He smiles at me and opens the door to her room.

_Will's POV_

I open April's door and notice that she's clutching a tissue trying to make it look like she hasn't been crying. I sit the to go boxes down on the counter and walk up to her. "Hey sweetie…"

She leans into me and whimpers. I gently rub her shoulder, "what's wrong honey?"

"Get me outta here…." She whines.

"I wish I could honey. Just one more night okay… it'll be fine.." I reassure her.

"I'm scared…" she mumbles.

"I know sweetie, no one's gonna hurt you anymore okay…" I tell her, knowing that he's been arrested. Thank god, now maybe she can relax.

"Whatever… I just wanna go home…" she mumbles into my shoulder.

I gently run my fingers through her hair and she tries to relax. Her heart monitor slows down back to normal and she relaxes into my shoulder.

"shhh sweetie, you're gonna be okay. Just rest…" I say to her. She needs her rest. It's one of the things that's gonna help her get better. Eventually she falls asleep and I gently lean her back on the pillow. I fix the covers around her and she pulls them close. Hopefully she can stay asleep without getting any nightmares for at least a few hours.

**A/N: It's a long chapter… I know. But next chapter she's gonna get even better, and will be able to go home. Let me know if you have any ideas by reviewing! I wanna know how long I should make this. **


	12. Chapter 12

Kind Hands

**A/N: This is definitely not going to be a one shot. April comes to Will during the dead of winter. She doesn't feel that great, but doesn't realize she has the flu. Will takes care of her until she's healthy again. Random idea I got when reading world geography… **

**A/N2: I don't own Glee… or Kristin Chenoweth… boo. **

I gently run my fingers through her hair and she tries to relax. Her heart monitor slows down back to normal and she relaxes into my shoulder.

"shhh sweetie, you're gonna be okay. Just rest…" I say to her. She needs her rest. It's one of the things that's gonna help her get better. Eventually she falls asleep and I gently lean her back on the pillow. I fix the covers around her and she pulls them close. Hopefully she can stay asleep without getting any nightmares for at least a few hours.

**LATER THAT NIGHT  
****APRIL'S HOSPITAL ROOM.  
**

_Will's POV_

Around dinner time April was more wiling to eat today than yesterday. I think part of it is because she's feeling a lot better, and she actually wanted the food that I'd brought her. the doctor was really happy when she found out that April had eaten almost all of her food.

Her fever was still down, and she just looks like she's feeling a lot better. It was about 9:30 when her doctor came back and asked if she wanted to take the medicine to help her sleep better.

She fought a little at first but she was so tired she finally gave in and took it. Within twenty minutes her breathing evened out and she was sound asleep. Her hand was still holding onto mine but not as tight as before. I hold hers for a few minutes until I know she's really sleeping and then I fix the sheets around her.

She sleeps through the night and wakes up at about ten. I get up when I see her eyes flutter open.

"hey sweetie…"

"Hey…" she yawns.

"feelin any better?"

She nods, and yawns again. This is good, maybe she'll get to come home today.

"did you sleep okay last night?" She didn't wake up at all so that's a good thing. I just hope when she sleeps tonight without the medicine, and she actually gets some rest.

"yeah…" she replies, trying to smile.

I squeeze her hand. "that's good. Do you feel like eating breakfast?"

"not really.." she says, yawning again.

"you've gotta eat, just a few bites of something. It doesn't have to be much" I tell her.

"fine.. I just wanna go home" she pouts.

"I know you do, they might let you this afternoon…" I say, rubbing her back.

"can I leave now?" she asks.

"no sweetie, we've gotta make sure everything's okay before you can" I explain. They want to do one more x-ray before she leaves.

Her doctor walks in the room, "hey April… how're you feeling today?"

"okay.." she yawns.

"did you sleep good last night?" the woman asks.

April nods, "yeah"

Dr. Bennett smiles and walks over to her, "I wanna check and make sure everything's okay before I let you go home okay.."

April sighs, "fine.."

She just sits there while the woman checks her ribs and listens to her breathe. "you're doing a lot better, I just wanna take one more chest x-ray before I let you go home."

April whimpers, "I don't wanna do another x-ray…"

It really scared her the last time, so I understand why she doesn't want to, but it's the only way she can go home.

"then I can't let you go home, and you're gonna have to stay here while your ribs heal. And I know you don't wanna do that.." the woman says.

April looks at me like she's terrified and I grab her hand, "I'll be with you. the more relaxed you are, the easier it'll be for them to get it done and you can go home.."

She squeezes my hand, "ugh.. fine."

The woman smiles, "I'll let them know you're ready and one of the nurses will come up to get you. And Will, I'll tell them you're gonna stay with her."

"okay. She'll be fine…" I say, as her grip tightens on my hand.

She looks at me, terrified. I squeeze her hand really tight and smile, "just breathe sweetie, if you're more relaxed, they can get a better picture and they won't have to do it again." I explain.

I was able to get her to relax enough so they could get some good images. They brought her back to the room and I can tell her anxiety level just keeps rising. I gently rub her shoulder, "just relax, it's over. We just have to wait until they look at your pictures and then we can go home"

She squeezes my hand as her doctor walks in, smiling, "I've got her discharge papers so she can go home. One of the nurses will be in here to unhook everything. She'll have to bring you downstairs in a wheelchair."

"whatever. Just get me out of here" April whimpers.

I squeeze her hand and take the clipboard from the doctor. I help April go through and sign the papers and give them to the nurse when she comes in. April whimpers a few times as the nurse takes off the heart monitor since the stickers are near her broken ribs. She hands me a prescription for April's pain medicine and her antibiotic. I help her get situated in the wheelchair and hold her hand as the nurse pushes it down to the lobby.

"I'm gonna get my car sweetie, I'll be right back" I tell her.

She whimpers but the nurse offers to stay with her until I get back. We get April situated in my car and I can tell she's in pain pretty much the whole way home. I help her inside to the apartment and get her to lay down on my bed. She whimpers when she tries to move, "they hurt.."

I gently brush the hair from her face, "I know, need to run to the drug store to get your medicine. It shouldn't take very long"

"don't go.." she whimpers, clutching my hand.

"sweetheart, you need your medicine. I don't want you to be in pain." I tell her.

"he'll come find me…" she whines.

I squeeze her hand, "no, he can't. they've arrested him, I'm gonna lock all the doors when I leave so nobody can come in. it'll be okay"

She whimpers and closes her eyes. I can tell she's hurting, and I want her to have her medicine.

"whatever" she whines.

"It'll be okay, I promise. I won't be gone more than an hour." I reassure her.

She whimpers a few times but I eventually calm her down enough so that she's sleeping. I lock up the apartment and quietly leave to go get her medicine. I hope she'll be okay while I'm gone, it shouldn't take me more than half an hour.

I call Emma while I'm out and let her know that April's out of the hospital and I also call mom, letting her know what the situation is, just since it's winter break and I don't want it to interfere with any plans she has.

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated. I kinda forgot I had this update halfway written already and decided to go ahead and finish it for you guys. I hope you enjoy it and please REVIEW! Stay warm! Follow me on twitter gleeroxmysocks **


End file.
